Just walk away
by tcstds13
Summary: Edward secretly wants Bella. Who does Bella want? What happens when one night changes their lifes forever. He's the star baseball player and she's the girl trying to get through highschool without any drama.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is my first story on fan fiction. I hope you like this.

*******I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, LUCKY her*******

**Prologue**

He looked up at me with those green eyes. I thought uggg. Why bother looking if you can't ever have him. Turn your head and walk away.

**-EPV-**

I don't know why Bella has to be the way she is. Of course she's beautiful. The long brown hair and her perfect body with her little perky tits. She has never liked me. I get the silent treatment with her. Our parents have been friends forever, we have had family vacations and outings together and she still don't talk to me.

I guess she thinks I'm a dick. Which I have been one since high school. I'm the pitcher on the baseball team and I have had a couple real girlfriends but who can pick just one.

"Edward." Alice yelled at me.

"Hmm, What?" I shook myself from my thoughts.

"Can we go now, or what?" Alice my twin sister, rode to school with me every day unless I had baseball practice.

"Yes, sorry." I breathed out.

I don't know why I waste my time thinking about Bella anyway.

Ten minutes later Alice and I where at home. I raced upstairs to my bed and layed down. I don't know why I couldn't get this feeling out of my head that I should be somewhere else.

-**BPV-**

Green was starting to be my favorite color. I don't know why I ignored Edward all these years. I have always had somekind of crush on him, but he always had a girl around. What would I really say to him now, 'Edward I kinda, sorta, love you. I want you to screw my brains out..' Yeah right I thought that would go over great. I jumped in my old beat up Chevy truck and turned the ignition, nothing happened. Agggg. Sometimes I really hated old things. After ten minutes nothing happened. I had to call someone for help, I couldn't just stay in the library parking lot all night. It was starting to get cold. I really hated the cold.

I ran down the list of people that I knew could come help. Of course my dad was the first on it. But he was working on a new case at the Police department. My mom was on another business trip. Angela wasn'st home. I dialed the Cullens phone number. "Please let Carisle pick up." I said under my breath.  
"Hello." Edward said into the phone.

"Edward, oh. It's Bella. Is your dad there?" I asked. Why was I so nervous?

"He's at the hospital Bella, you want me to tell him you called?" He asked.

"Well actually that won't work later, I'm at the library and my truck won't start and my dad is out working a case, so... nevermind I will call someone else." I stuttered. Why did he do this to me, his voice made me so nervous.

"Bella, no wait. I will come and help you out." Really did he just say that? Hmmm

"Okay, thanks Edward." We hung up and I waited in my truck for him to come along.

****Okay please review... I want to know what you all think so far? Should I keep going or what?****

**Everyone that reviews will get a sneak peek at Chapter 2..**


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter 2. Hope you all like it.

**Chapter 2**

**-BPV-**

I set in my truck for what seemed like hours. I think it was just about twenty minutes exactly. I seen the headlights to his silver Volvo and my stomach started with the flip flops. What was I doing to my self, really it wasn't as he even thought a thing about me. He stepped out of his car, with his baseball hoodie on and tight fitting jeans. Damn. I laughed under my breath.

Why did I even let him get to me.

"Thanks, for coming." I said

"No problem, get in and try to start your truck again." He said as he looked at me with those damn green eyes and that messy tousled bronze hair.

Click, click. Still nothing. Damn. Sometimes I hated having an old truck. After five more tries, he walked up to my window, and looked at me.

"Just lock your truck and I will take you home." he said to me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Bella, I wouldn't came all the way here if I wasn't gonna help you." he spit out. He ran his hand through his hair and breathed out.

I took a minute gathering my backpack and anything else that was important to me. I got out and locked my truck up. Walking over to his car, Edward was already in with it started probably ready to get rid of me. I got into his front seat and put my backpack at my feet.

We zipped out of the parking lot and was on our way to my house. He always did drive fast. He smelt so good, like he just took a shower and his cologne. Damn I had it bad. I waited for him to say something to me.

"So... how you liking classes so far?" he asked. Are you kidding me, hes asking about school. I laughed out. "um, good so far. What about you?" I looked up at him. He was really paying attention to his driving. He had a hint of a smile on his face.

"Same o, same o. You know how it is." he looked at me now.

"I guess. I can't wait to be done with this year and finish our last year. Move on you know?" Did I really just say all that to him? Hmm.

"I guess, now I'm not ready to get a job and pay the bills and all." he laughed.

It got quiet again the next thing I knew we were at my house. Edward turned the car off and we both set there. I looked up at him, in those amazing eyes and blurted out.

"You wanna come in, Charlie is gone still." where the hell did that come from. I needed to shut my mouth up now. I knew he was gonna say no.

"umm, yeah sure." we both got out of the car, I holding my backpack. Five minutes later we were inside and setting on the couch.

**-EPV-**

I sat there thinking to my self what was I doing. Yeah I really liked her but she didn't like me, so why do I keep making my self more miserable.

"So you wanna watch a movie or something?" Bella asked me.

"Sure." I laughed out loud. She had to know I was fidgeting with my hair and such. We decided to watch one of those American Pie movies where all they talked about through the movie was sex. That's what I needed to focus on. I wonder what it would be like to have sex with Bella. I wondered if shes a virgin?

The more we watched the movie the closer her hand got to my hand. What was going on? Surely I was imaging things.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all. So here is Chapter 3 I'm gonna try to make it longer. It's been a busy weekend. So here goes, I have had a lot of people add my story but I need reviews please... Anyone that reviews will get a sneak peak of chapter 4. Thanks to everyone that has added my story...

********I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, all characters belong to her. Lucky her.********

**Chapter 3**

**-EPV-**

I looked up at her into her brown eyes. She looked at me. Damn she was hot. In the next two seconds three things happened. First she grabbed my t shirt in her hand and pulled me closer to her. Second our lips came together and third we were grabbing at each other kissing. Was this really happening? Next thing I know she was grabbing at my t shirt trying to pull it over my head.

**-BPV-**

I don't know what I was really doing. I just had this powerful urge come over me and all I wanted was to be kissing him. I wanted him. My insides were burning. I was pulling him to me and kissing him and trying to take his clothes off and he was letting me. Surely I was dreaming all of this. At that moment my cell phone started buzzing.

"Bella, your phone." Edward said breathing hard.

"Oh yeah" I grabbed my phone and seen that it was Charlie.

"Hello" I said.

"Bella, I wanted to tell you I won't be home until late, we had a break through on a case and I will be here late into the night. I just wanted to see if you were home and okay." Charlie said to me.

"I'm great dad. I have been home for awhile now watching a movie. So don't worry about it."

Charlie finished talking to me and we hung up. Now where was I? Hmmm?

I turned to him. "You wanna go upstairs?" I asked him.

We hurried up the flight of stairs and was in my room with my door shut in two minutes. I grabbed him by his shirt again and pulled it up over his head. He pulled on my t shirt and had it thrown on the floor. We both were grabbing the buttons of each others jeans by now.

**-EPV-**

I couldn't believe we both were going at it like we were. Fuck she was so hot and I definitely wanted to see what was underneath her jeans. I helped her along with her jeans as she put her lips on mine and we were kissing again. Damn she was going to be the death of me yet. I helped her to her bed that had a stuff wolf on it. Cute. I layed her down and came over her and started kissing her beautiful body starting at her lips going down her stomach, what a flat beautiful thing that was. Thank you Jesus. I said under my breath. Her blue panties match her bra that had a bow in the middle like she was the present I was fixing to devour.

She was just laying there with her brown locks of hair sprawled all over her pillow. She was a sight to my eyes. How could I never known what beauty she was? I unhooked her bra and took that off and kissed each of her nipples. I sucked on each with care not wanting to neglect one. I kissed slowly my way down to her most sensitive spot. She started to move a little. Maybe she was thinking this was her time to back out of it now.

"Edward" She breathed out.

"yes?" I said as I looked up at her into those brown eyes.

"I have never done anything like this." she fidgeted.

"You want to stop?" I asked. I refused to be that guy.

"No. Never. I just don't know what to do." she spit out.

"How about I go slowly and if there is something you don't like you tell me."

"Okay." Bella said.

I continued to find her sensitive spot and very slowly pulled her panties down and off her legs. Oh my she was breath taking there. I wanted to throw caution to the wind and drive home straight into her right at that point. This was Bella though, I told her I would go slowly and I wanted that too. I crouched on the floor in between her legs spreading her so that now I was staring right to her sensitive spot. This surely wasn't happening. Yes, it was and I was so damn happy. I spread her vagina with my fingers and slipped my tongue right there. She started to move. I started to suck her from the top of her slit. She started moving under me. I sucked harder and she started moaning and moving and I just continued. I next stuck one finger into her. She breathed out, I pushed it in and out over and over. She started moaning louder and I stuck another finger into her. She jumped a little and then she adjusted to the fit of two fingers.

**-BPV-**

This couldn't feel this good, or more people would be doing just this. I started moving beneath him, as he continued to suck me and put his fingers in and out of me. There was a little burning. There was no way that his dick was gonna fit, he was so large and I couldn't stretch to fit him. He finally looked at me, I felt embarrassed that something felt so good and that one of the hottest guys was doing this to me. "Bella, tell me when you are gonna cum, I want to be inside you when you do."

He continued and all of a sudden I started seeing these stars and I felt like I was gonna burst, my moans became louder and I screamed out.

"Now." I breathed hard. He than came over me. There was no way he was fitting, he was so huge. I had this weird belly doing flip flops and I wanted him so bad. He kissed me and started to guide the head of his penis at the entrance of me.

Hey everyone. Sorry to cut you all off just when it started to get good. I promise to update soon. It's been a crazy week.

Anyone that **REVIEWS** will get a sneak peak of the next chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, Lucky her. I'm just playing with her characters. Please tell me what you think so far...**

**Chapter 4**

He pushed into me a little at a time. I set there still as possible. He pushes into me a little more.

"Ow" I said.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Keep going." It felt weird but I knew there had to be something behind this. People had sex everyday and loved it for a reason. He pushed in a little more, when finally I think he was all the way in side of me. He then moved with slow strides. I adjusted to him. He pushed in and out over and over. I finally wrapped my legs around him. I could get use to this. He sped up a little faster.

"Dang, Bella. You are so tight, you feel so damn good." he breathed into my ear.

"More." I said to him.

He started going faster in and out, in and out. Now I knew why people loved this it felt so damn good. I moaned out loud and I swear I heard my voice call out. He kissed me long and hard. All the sudden my insides started pulsating. "Oh my God." I said. Faster and faster then finally he got still with his last final thrust into me. He stayed on top of me and kissed my head.

"Damn Bella, you are gonna be the death of me." he laughed out loud.

"That was pretty fucking amazing." I laughed too.

He got up and grabbed his clothes. I got up and put my t shirt on and a pair of shorts. So now what? I thought. He walked over to me and kissed the top of my head again.

I looked at my watch and seen that it was close to midnight now. Damn Charlie would be home soon.

"Bella , I gotta get home before my curfew." he said.

"Okay." I said.

I walked him down stairs and he grabbed his baseball hoodie and said goodbye to me.

**-EPV-**

What the hell just happened I thought as I layed in my bed that night. Damn Bella was hot. She gave me her most precious gift and I just got up and left. What a dick.

The next couple of days went by fast. It was monday now and I haven't seen Bella all weekend, or did I call her. Who knew what she thought of me now. I walked out to my car and was on my way to school now. I wonder if Bella got her truck working yet? I turned into the parking lot and got my ususal parking spot, grabbed my bag and got out. Jasper my best friend came over to my car.

"Dude, where you been all weekend, I called you saturday night?"

"Sorry, I had to finish the English essay and help my mom out." I said.

I looked across the parking lot and still didn't see Bella's truck anywhere. Hmmm, I thought. Alice, Jasper's girlfriend came running up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. Alice, my twin looked a lot like me but she had brown hair instead of the bronze color I had and was shorter with a pixie kind of face.

"Why didn't you wait on me Edward, I had to drive myself." she said to me. Alice hated to drive by herself. She either needed someone to talk to or just liked being chauffered around.

"Sorry, I wanted to get here and go to the library for some books, I needed."

As we started to walk up the path that led into the ugly brown building we called school. I looked over and seen Bella's dad dropping her off today.

**-BPV-**

Of course my truck was not gonna start, my dad was to busy this weekend to mess with it.

"Thanks for the ride dad. I will see if someone can bring me home today. Bye." I walked fast to the building to get to my locker and to my first hour before I ran into anyone.

**So thats chapter 4.. What did you think. Do you think its worth finishing?**

**Anyone that reviews will get a sneak peak at chapter 5. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Lucky her. I'm just borrowing her characters. Hope everyone has a Happy New Year!**

**-BPV-**

I didn't hear from Edward all weekend. Of course I never really thought I would. I set through all my classes and got to 6th hour and went into science class. I still didn't have a ride home after school. I walked back to my desk and flopped myself down into my chair.

"Today class, we are getting new partners." Mr. Banner said.

Great I thought. Mr. Banner started pairing everyone up and my name still wasn't called yet.

"Okay, I believe everyone has a partner."

"Umm, Mr. Banner? I don't have one." I said to him.

"Oh yes. Bella. Sorry. You and Edward can be partners. So I need everyone to go set by their partners now. This will be your new seats."

Great. I seen Edward walking my way. He flopped down in the seat next to me. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. The hour flew by with the experiment we were working on.

"Wheres your truck?" He asked.

"Still broke dad couldn't get to it this weekend. He's having it towed to a shop today." I said to him.

"You need a ride home?"

"Um. Yea but if you have practive I can get someone else." I breathed out.

"No practice today. So I can take you."

"Okay, I will meet you by your car then." I said.

The bell finally rang and I was on my way to my locker and exchanged books for my homework and went on out to find his car. There he was standing by his car. I made it out there and got into his car and we were on our way. This felt so familiar. We drove along in silence. Once we reached my house he turned to me.

"So you need a ride tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure yet but I will let you know. Umm you wanna come in?" I asked. Where did that come from again.

**-EPV-**

I couldn't believe that we were now lab partners. I loved this and hated it. What was I suppose to say to her about not calling her or coming to see her? When I asked her if she needed a ride I was secretly hoping she already had one. I didn't want to comfront her on what we did. All I have been thinking about all weekend was her and me taking her virginity.

"Um, come inside? Sure." What did I just tell her. Shit.

I wondered if she even thought abot what we did. When we got inside her house she closed the door and turned to me. I looked into her brown eyes. I took a step toward her and she did the same to me. She grabbed my shirt and I grabbed her and we both started kissing.

"Upstairs." I growled at her.

"yes." she said back to me as we raced up the flight of stairs and shut her bedroom door.

"When is your parents coming home?"

"My mom has been out of town for a couple days for her work she won't be back until wednesday, and Charlie is at work until six oclock." she said to me.

I grabbed her shirt and took that off with one swift movement and away went mine as well. We eventually had all our clothes off and I was once again coming over the top of her. She grabbed me and pushed me on top of her so that our skin was touching even more.

-**BPV-**

I don't know what has come over me, okay I did. Edward is hot and he got my body wanting things. I pulled his mouth down to mine and started kissing him with so much passion. It was scaring me, that I liked him this much and wondered if he even thought of me half of the way that I have him. Edward started kissing me more and I him. He was playing with my clit and I started moaning into his mouth.

"Bella, you sure?" he breathed into my ear.

"Yes, please." I said sounding like I was begging him or something.

He came over me and slid inside me in one movement. I gasped a little but it was a good gasp. It didn't hurt this time. I pulled him tighter into my body and it made him go deeper into me. He moaned out a little. "Damn" he said. He then started pumping harder and faster. I was now moaning louder and I could swear my head was spinning and I could see stars.

"Oh my God." I screamed.

He slowed down and stayed really still over me. I was breathing hard, he was breathing hard. He kissed my forhead after he moved my bangs out of my way.

"Damn Bella." He said into my hair. He then got up and went to my restroom and cleaned himself up. He came back into my room with his jeans on and no t shirt. I was remaking my bed. He came up behind me and put his arms around me. I turned to face him and he leaned down and kissed me. He grabbed his shirt on the floor and put it on.

"So Bella, you want to go to dinner or something?" He asked.

"I would but I hate to leave Charlie here to eat alone." I said to him.

"Okay maybe this weekend then, we can go somewhere?"

"Yes, I would like that." I said to him.

**-EPV-**

I left right befor Charlie got home. I told Bella I would pick her up tomorrow for school. She agreed to let me as long as I wasn't doing it just because of sex. I had to laugh out loud. I wondered if she knew that I really did like her. Surely she didn't think I was using her for sex. I went to sleep that night thinking of her creamy skin next to mine and my lips on her body, everywhere.

**Okay please review and tell me what you think so far. What do you all think should happen next? All reviews will get a sneak peak...**


	6. Chapter 6

******I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does-Lucky her…*********

**Hi everyone sorry this has taken so long to get out and I know this is short but I want to get this out to let you all know I will start updating sooner. So please tell me what you all think. Where do you all see this going… Thanks….**

**Chapter 6**

-EPV-

I got to her house early so we would have plenty of time to talk. I don't know what I really wanted to talk about. I parked in her driveway and got out of the car to go up to her door and get her, but she was already coming out of her door.

"Hey I was coming up to get you." I said.

"You didn't have to do that" she blushed.

We walked to my car and were on our way to school. I kept looking over at her. Like I had something to say and didn't know what.

"So. You want to eat lunch together today?" he said.

I had to think about that one. I shook my head.

"Um. Edward we can't." She said.

What was she thinking we couldn't eat together? I looked at her again.

"What?" she said.

"I just don't see what the problem is?" I told her.

"Edward, if we are seen together, people will start talking." She blushed.

"What the hell Bella, let them talk." He breathed out.

"No, I can't take that right now. Yes we are friends and all, but I'm just not ready for the whole school to start talking about us." She said.

"Bella, what is the real problem with that?" His voice started getting agitated. I can't believe she doesn't want to be seen together, it's not like we are dating, and we are just friends. What the fuck.

"Bella? We are friends, we can hang out." I said to her.

"I know Edward, it's just that I like to keep this to our self for as long as we can, I like what we are now." She said to me. What was the big fucking deal anyway?

**BPV-**

I know I was freaking out on Edward. It's just being seen together like that draws attention to me. I didn't like that at all.

"Edward I'm sorry. " I said to him. I don't know what I was thinking.

"It's okay Bella. We can just stay the way we are, no one has to know anything." He said.'

At this point we had made it to school and the first bell was going to be ringing anytime. Bella reached for the door handle and got out of my car. We started walking in and we both separated and went out own way. The day seemed to fly by. The bell rang and I was on my way out to Edwards's car. Surely he was still going to give me a ride home.

**Leave a review for me and I will send you a teaser. Come on tell me what you really**** think…. LOL Thanks…**


	7. Chapter 7

******I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does, LUCKY HER….******

So here's the next chapter. I told you all I was going to start getting them out faster. Hope you like this one. Tell me what you all think. Thanks..

**Chapter 7**

**BPV-**

The week flew by and before I knew it Friday was here. Edward and I talked minimal this week since the day he took me to school. I don't know what I was really thinking about him. We had great chemistry when we were together but I didn't want everyone knowing about us. I couldn't explain it.

I was walking out to my truck that I recently got back. It actually worked now. My dad took me to school the rest of this week and picked me up in that lovely police cruiser.

I looked across the parking lot and I seen Edward talking to a group of his friends, I figure he's looking for the next big party. I laughed to myself.

"Bella" I heard someone yelling at me. I started my truck already and had my window rolled down. I looked out and seen Angela flagging me down.

"Hey Angela. What's up?" I said

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked me. I really didn't want to go anywhere. I wonder if I can make a good excuse to her. Hmm.

"Nothing, why?" Dang was I rude much. I laughed to myself.

"There's a party tonight at Jessica's house. You want to go with me?"

"Sure." Where did that come from? Damn. What is up with me, all social and stuff?

"Okay, I will pick you up at 8." I waved bye to her and went on my way to my house.

I arrived home and went inside to clean up the house. My mom was gone again on business; it seems these days she was always gone. My dad was always working to. I was on my own more and more lately. I finished cleaning, made me a sandwich and ran up stairs to take a shower. I got into the shower and turned the hot water on full blast it felt so good on the back of me, I have felt so stressed out lately. I stayed there until there was no more hot water running. I wrapped a towel around me and went to my room. I looked through my closet and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a Van Morrison t shirt. I dried my hair and put some make up on. I glanced over at the clock and seen that it was 7:30 already. Angela would be here anytime, she was always early. That was my best friend. She was great like that. Angela was dating Ben for the last two years. They were great together.

Sure enough there was a knock at the door downstairs. I grabbed my cell and some cash and ran down the stairs to answer the door.

"Bella you ready?" Angela asked me. I looked at her she was wearing a pair of jeans with a cute flowie shirt. Very girly. That was Angela. She was very feminine and cute.

"Yeah, let's go." We walked to her little red Honda. We were on our way to Jessica's house. She lived on the other side of Forks. Which only took us about 10 minutes? Let's face it Forks wasn't a huge town. My phone rang and I took it out of my pocket.

"Hello."

"Bella, what are you doing?" it was my dad; I forgot to call him earlier.

"Dad, hey I'm with Angela. We are going out tonight and I will just stay over at her house. So don't worry about me." I told him.

"Ok I just wanted to see where you were. Ya'll be careful tonight. Be safe." He said

"Ok love you dad."

After I hung up with my dad, Angela pulled into Jessica's drive way. Jessica lived in a two story house that had five bedrooms and a circle drive. Pretty nice, her mom was a nurse and her dad was a lawyer.

We got out and headed up to the house. There were cars parked everywhere. We went on in and kids were dancing and talking it was crazy inside.

"Let's find the alcohol Bella." Angela said to me. I smiled and we walked toward the huge crowd around the drinks. Someone started yelling shots, and Mike, Jessica's boyfriend was pouring shots for all. He handed Angela and me one.

One, two, three shots down. Where's my feet. I started laughing out loud.

"Poor me another one, let's go…" I started giggling.

"Bella, Bella" Mike yelled.

"Drink Drink." The guys were shouting. One after another shot was handed to me and Mike. Was I really hanging with the guys?

"Bella" I heard this voice, I swear I knew. I looked up and seen Edward there.

"EDWARD!" I yelled. I walked toward Edward and threw my arms around him.

"Edward, drink." I laughed and handed him a shot.

He stood there looking at me.

"Bella, you been drinking much?" Edward asked me. I smiled at him and batted my eyes.

"Just a tiny bit, you want some?" I handed my shot cup to him. He took it and then grabbed my arm and walked me towards the back door and led me out side. I heard Mike still yelling at everyone to take shots.

"Bella I think you have drank enough." What was he the freaking police? I know that wasn't true because my dad was. I laughed at him.

Come on when did Edward get all chivalry.

"Jeez Edward. Lighten up a little." I said to him. We were now outside on Jessica's patio.

"Bella, how much have you drank tonight?" he asked.

"Let's see" counting on my fingers, I was swaying to one side now. Edward caught me and held me up.

"11 shots I think." I smiled at him. Damn he was hot.

"Edward, Eddie you're fucking hot." I grinned and grabbed his shirt.

"Edward, let's go to your house, and do something." He stared at me weird. Like he was trying to figure me out.

"Okay Bella, but I think you need some food in your system." He grabbed me and started back through the house. At some point he stopped and told Angela and Ben that he was taking me home. I wondered which home? I laughed.

He took me out side once again and headed to his silver Volvo. I got in an he slammed the door and got in himself. He reached over to put my seat belt on me. I kept giggling.

"Bella sweet Bella. What am I going to do with you?" he smiled at me and those beautiful green eyes looked at me.

We headed in the direction to the diner. My head felt like it was spinning. We got out and went on in and got a table. Edward ordered me a burger, fries and a coke. We set and ate and talked about life and school.

"Well I guess I got to take you on a date tonight anyway." He smirked at me.

"Funny Edward." I said.

We finished and went on our way. The next thing I knew we were parking in his drive way.

"You really brought me to your house Edward. " I smiled and leaned over and kissed him. He kissed me back.

"Let's go in." We jumped out and headed inside. He unlocked his door. The house was dark.

"Where's everyone at?" I asked.

"Alice is with Jasper and my parents are in Seattle at a conference for the hospital. Why you scared?" he teased me.

"Um no." I grabbed his shirt and started kissing him. He led me up to his room.

**Hey all REVIEW and I will give you a sneak peak of the next chapter….**


	8. Chapter 8

*******I do not own Twilight… Stephanie Meyer does…LUCKY HER!*******

**So everyone here's the next chapter. Hope you all like. Tell me what you think..**

**Chapter 8**

**BPV-**

My head was still buzzed even though I ate. That didn't stop clothes from flying everywhere and Edward kissing me. I don't know why we had some great chemistry. The boy was fucking hot. His body sung to me and I was going to worship it in every way. If only I didn't have this urge to puke my guts out.

"Edward" I said holding my hands over my mouth. I got up with just my bra and jeans on and ran to the bathroom that was attached to Edwards's room.

"Bella." Edward called after me.

I ran straight to the toilet and lost my burger I just ate. I was hugging the toilet and felt like shit. I looked up a little and Edward was at the bathroom door looking at me.

"Edward, go away I will just stay here." He laughed at me.

"Bella- No such luck. If you don't feel good. I want to help you." He said. Reaching up into the cabinet and grabbing a new toothbrush. He handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said smiling a little. I got up brushed my teeth washed my face. I came out of the bathroom and Edward was setting on his black leather couch that was in his room and he was turning the TV channels.

He now had a t-shirt on and looked freaking hot.

"You feel better." He asked.

"Let's see my head is spinning and it feels like someone has kicked me there." I laughed.

I grabbed my Van Morrison shirt and put it back on. I walked to the couch and set down beside him.

"You want to watch TV or something. Maybe just lay here?"

"Um.. Sure why not."

We set on the couch watching reruns of star trek. Who knew he was a trekkie. I looked over at his clock, 1:30 in the morning all ready. Dang. We now were lying on the couch with Edwards's comforter from his bed around us. Edward had his arm around me and was nodding off.

**EPV-**

I woke up with a head laying on my chest and warm arms around me. Of course mine were around her also. I looked up at the clock it was now 8am. Damn it's fucking early. I rarely woke up this early. We were still on my couch. I couldn't believe she agreed to come to my house. She was pretty fucking wasted last night. Something about last night I just couldn't drink. I was tired of the parties and drinking all the time. When I walked into the party and seen her taking shots with the boys. I just didn't want her to be near any of them. I wanted her to myself. I know I was being selfish and all. Being a Saturday we had mandatory baseball practice since our season was starting soon. I had to get up be there by 9am. I moved Bella a little and got up to take a shower. I got finished and was half dressed in my baseball pants and finding a t shirt when I heard Bella waking up.

I walked over to her while pulling my t shirt over my head.

"Hey, you awake sleepy head?" I laughed.

"Hi. Where you going?" she asked.

"Baseball practice at 9." I smiled at her and moved her hair out of her eyes.

"What time is it?" she smiled while getting up.

"8:30."

"Well you better get going. You don't want to be late, you might have to run." She laughed.

"You want to stay here or you want to go home?" he looked up with those amazing green eyes of his.

"I think I will stay. How long will you be gone?" Bella said.

"Um. I think we practice until noon. "

"Okay, see you then."

**BPV-**

Edward left and I went to the bathroom, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I went and laid in his perfectly made bed. I pulled his dark blue comforter up to my chin and turned over and was back to sleep.

I felt someone nudging me a moment later. I rolled over to see who was interrupting my beauty sleep.

"Bella.." Alice nudges me again.

"Alice, can't you see that I'm sleeping." I moaned.

"Bella, what are you doing in Edwards bed?"

Oh great I thought. Whoops. She wasn't supposed to see me here.

"I came here last night with Edward; I had a lot to drink at the party. I was drunk." I said. I didn't lie to her. It was very hard to lie to Alice.

"Okay, I didn't even know you all talked." She smiled.

"Well we do now. What time is it any way?" sitting up now.

"1pm. Come down stairs and eat with me Bella." Alice said pulling me up.

"Okay, ok. I'm up." I said and made my way to the bathroom. Alice headed out of Edwards room. Probably to go make something for us to eat. That was Alice.

Eventually Edward came home, he looked so hot, he was messy sweaty and had his baseball hat on still.

The next few weeks passed with a blur. Edward and I kept to our same routine. We talked before school and after but never were seen during school together. I really don't know what the reason is that I didn't want to be seen with Edward. I think it's more about people just talking and Edward is really popular and I'm just trying to get through school with no confrontation.

Before I knew it Friday rolled around again. Edward was taking me to Port Angeles on a date. Our first official date, I was nervous for some reason. I ran around my bedroom trying to find something to wear. Edward didn't tell me where we were going; all he told me is just dress comfortable. What the shit did that mean?

***Okay. I know this is short but I wanted to get this out to you. Tell me what you think..****


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.. I'm just playing with her characters….**_

_**Enjoy…**_

_*****Chapter 9*****_

_**BPV-**_

I finally threw on a blue plaid button up shirt and a pair of skinny jeans with my favorite pair of chucks. He did say comfortable. I heard the door bell ring and I knew he was here. I heard Charlie talking to Edward.

"Edward, how are you?"

"Fine sir and you?" I heard them exchange more words as I reached the living room finally.

"You two have fun tonight."

"Bye." We both said in unison. An hour later we were in Port Angeles. He wouldn't tell me where exactly we were eating at or what we were doing tonight. We finally arrived at a little hole in the wall café that Edward swears has the best pasta in the world.

"You're going to love this Bella." Edwards's sweet curve of his mouth said to me.

"I'm sure I will"

"So do you come here often?"

"Just when I can."

We were seated and ordered. We were making small talk when our order was finally placed in front in us. Something about the smell of Edward's pasta made me feel queasy. 'Oh God' I thought.

"Excuse me." I said to Edward. I made my way to the bathroom, found the last stall and started hugging the toilet. My body started shaking and I started throwing up.

"Oh shit." I said out loud. I was dizzy and shaking. I didn't want to leave the stall at all. I knew soon Edward would think I left him. After about 10-15 minutes I got up flushed and grabbed some toilet paper to wipe my face and mouth. I went to the sink dug around in my purse until I found my travel toothpaste and toothbrush. When I was finally done I looked into the mirror and I could tell something was wrong with me my face was pale my head was spinning and I honestly felt like shit.

I walked back to my table. Edward looked at me.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Um. Not really."

"You want me to take you home?"

"Yes. Please. I'm sorry Edward."

"It's okay if you don't feel good.

We got our stuff in to go boxes. Edward paid and we were on our way back to Forks. I fell asleep in the car. Whatever would make my damn head quit spinning I was all for it. Sleep was great at this time. When we arrived back to my house Edward nudged me awake.

"Bella your home."

"Oh "I said he grabbed our food and he walked behind me inside.

"Where's Charlie?"

"He had to go to work tonight." I said to him.

"Bella you want me to stay to make sure your okay?"

"I just want to go to sleep, Edward. I'm sorry for ruining our night."

"We will do it again don't worry about it." He said.

I woke up the next day feeling great. I was nice outside and the sun was shining, unusual for Forks. I got up took a shower and went down stairs to see if my dad was home. Being Saturday if he was off he was probably fishing. Sure enough no dad and my mom was still gone. I went into the kitchen made myself some lucky charms and set down.

With breakfast done I went about my Saturday chores and finished them fairly quickly. I always hated dishes and laundry. It was now noon and I was trying to think of something to do. Should I start the essay I needed to do for English or go out and enjoy the nice weather we were actually having. I ran upstairs pulled my hair into a pony tail and threw on some jeans and a t shirt. Nothing fancy for me.

As I pulled my t shirt over my head, I felt this rush of air over power me and I ran to my bathroom again. Lost my lucky charms, so much for being lucky. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and went back to my room and set on my bed. I felt better now. How strange that was, I thought to myself.

Angela called me at that second and was talking about some party she wanted to go to at the Cullen's house and knew since I had a crush on him, surely I would want to join her to. I laughed to myself. Of course I agreed with her since I had this HUGE crush on Edward. I told her I would meet her at the party at 8pm. I haven't really told Angela that I was seeing Edward. I probably should do that because when she finds out she's going to be pissed. I spent the rest of my day running a few errands and made it home. I even had time for a short nap. I awoke to the phone ringing.

"Hello" I said half asleep.

"Bella, are you still in bed?" it was my dad.

"I was taking a nap, I cleaned the house ran errands and I just took a short nap." I said defending myself.

"Okay, I was just checking in with you." Charlie said.

"Dad I'm going to go to a party at Alice's tonight. Is that all right? " I asked

"Sure, just be careful."

I looked at the clock sure enough it was 7:40pm. Angela would be calling me soon to ask where I was, she hated showing up at places without me or Ben. I jumped into the shower washed my hair and jumped out. I ran to my room and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a t shirt and my chucks. My favorite kind of outfit. I ran back to the bathroom, dried my hair and I grabbed my phone and my purse and ran out of the house.

I got to Edwards house at 8:15pm, I know Angela was probably waiting for me. Sure enough she was in her car.

***** Okay sorry this is so short but I wanted to get this up, so you all don't think I have forgot about it. There's a lot to this story and I'm trying to get it out there…. Thanks for reading… Keep the reviews coming…**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does…. LUCKY HER!**

Sorry I got this out so late. But here it is, thanks for the reviews so far. Keep them coming.

Chapter 10

**EPV-**

The party was in full swing. Alice had invited everyone. She was somewhere with Jasper of course. I was secretly looking for Bella. Knowing that we hadn't let anyone know that we were involved in some kind of way. I was walking around the living room looking to see if Bella came.

"Yo. Bella-Shots..." Mike yelled from the kitchen.

Surely she wasn't going to get plastered again. I made my way to the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. Sure enough Bella was in the kitchen standing next to Angela and Ben. Bella looked up at me and lifted her shot that Mike just put into her hand. She smiled and took the shot. Then it was Angela's turn. Mike tried to hand me once also. I refused. I was tired of all this drinking and shit. I looked at Bella and she covered her mouth and ran out of my kitchen and straight toward the hall bathroom. I followed her to the bathroom; I made it just in time as the door was trying to close shut. I caught the door and followed her in. She went straight to the toilet and threw up.

"Bella, you okay?"

"Go away. "She said to me.

"No such luck Bella, how many drinks have you had?" I asked.

"That was my first one." Bella wiped her mouth. She took her toothbrush out of her purse and brushed her teeth.

"Dang Bella, maybe you should go to the doctor, you have been getting sick a lot lately." He looked at me with those damn green eyes again.

"I think I need to just go home and lay down."

"Bella, why don't you go lay in my bed." I didn't want her to leave yet. We barely have had any time together lately.

"Okay."

I helped her up and took her to my bedroom and gave her the remote for my TV and told her I needed to go down stairs and help Alice babysit the wild ones.

It took four hours to get everyone out of my house, it took Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and I an hour to clean up. Sometimes I hated having parties. I finally made my way up to my bedroom, I told Angela, Bella was asleep upstairs and not to worry about her. I walked into my bedroom and found Bella hugging my blankets. She looked freaking sexy as hell. I went up behind her and put my arms around her gently. It was 1:30am. I was tired. Next week we were in baseball every day until 6 at night. Who knew when I would have another chance to lay around with Bella?

**BPV-**

I woke up to the sun glaring in all around Edward's bed. The last thing I remember is lying down on his bed and I was out. I looked at the clock it was 10:00am all ready. I rolled over to see Edward sound asleep. I didn't want to wake him; he looked so cute and peaceful asleep. I got up found my shoes and purse and made my way to my truck.

I made it home and of course no one was there. It seemed like I lived on my own lately. My mom made it home then left again on business. She was working hard and my dad was always at the police station. I climbed the stairs and took a shower and put on some shorts and a t shirt to lay around in. I loved to just be lazy on the weekends.

I received a text earlier from Edward to see if I was home and okay. I text him back a 'yes I'm fine'. It was finally Monday and I had a history test a math test today. I so was not looking forward to any of it.

**EPV-**

"Hey Cullen" Jasper shouted at me. I ran over to him on the baseball field.

"Yea"

"So you and Bella are a thing or what?" great I thought I was wondering when the gang would start bugging me about this.

"What are you talking about Jasper?"

"You're always together at parties and such, I was just asking. Shit Edward sometimes you are freaking crazy" Jasper said.

"Jasper, I just don't see why you all give a shit." I breathed out. Why did they give a fuck anyway?

"Damn I was just asking, you are always in a good mood lately and I was just seeing if it was because of her."

"What if it is?" I asked.

"Nothing. Okay next subject." Jasper said in his southern accent.

The rest of practice was busy catching balls and batting. We had a game on Thursday already.

**BPV-**

I arrived home feeling sicker than ever. I finally just called my doctor to get in to see what was wrong with me. What if I was dying or something and never went to the doctor to find out. I laughed to myself. The receptionist told me they had an opening at 4pm that day. So I got around and headed to the doctor.

I signed in and waited for my name to be called.

"Bella" Ann the nurse said. She has been my nurse since I was a baby. I loved her. I followed her back to the room.

"So Bella what brings you in today?"

"Well for the past week I have been getting sick." I said.

"Well have you had a fever, a cough, sore throat, any other things going on?"

"No, nothing else. Well wait I have been slightly dizzy and shaky."

She looked at me weird, I thought great I am dying.

"Well Bella let me ask you a few questions."

"Okay."

"Bella, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Umm. Maybe?" Damn I couldn't remember. 'NO way was she thinking what I thought she was thinking.'

"Bella?"

"Well let's see" I counted back on my fingers. Damn.

"About two months ago, no way." How could that go by and I not notice not having one. What kind of head case was I?

"Bella, I think you might be pregnant." Ana said to me.

"No." No fucking way. We used something right? Shit.

"Bella, I need you take this cup and go to the bathroom and we will check your urine." She handed me the nightmare of cup. This so was not happening to me.

"Leave it in the bathroom, there is a marker in there to write your name on the cup. The doctor will be in soon." And she was gone.

I made my way to the bathroom and peed in the smallest cup ever. I made my way back to room. As I set on the table I started shaking and really fucking freaking out. This would explain a lot but so not happening to me. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck…..

The doctor came in, sure enough it was fucking Edward's dad. Shit. Shit. Can I have a new doctor now, I never thought about Edward's father being my doctor. Aggg.

"Bella, how are you today?" he looked at my chart. Shit I thought again.

"Fine, I hope." Laughing to my self.

"I see that you been throwing up a lot, dizzy and shaky?" he asked..

"Yes." I breathed in and out.

"Well Bella from the test we just gave you, you are indeed Pregnant." He said.

"What?" No freaking way.

"Bella, I would like to take your blood and go from there. So Ana will be in here in a moment. Take your blood; but as of now, you're indeed pregnant."

"Are you sure?" How could this happen. Well duh, Edward freaking Cullen happened.

"Yes. We need to set up an ultrasound to see exactly how far you are and when your due date is." Dr. Cullen smiled at me. Shit wipe that smile off of you grandpa.

"Are you going to tell my dad?" I could not deal with that right now.

"No Bella, Doctor patient confidentiality, but I think you should tell them and the father of your baby."

"Great, yes. I will do that." Ana came in took my blood, even though I hated needles. I was then on my way. I drove by the school to see if Edward was still practicing. Of course he was so I went on to my house. I grabbed my phone as I laid on my bed crying and texted Edward that I needed to see him.

Edward text back that 'after he ate dinner he would come over'. I text back 'don't tell your dad your coming to my house, I will explain later' I laid on my bed waiting for Edward, I eventually got hungry and made my way down to the kitchen. Still no Charlie or Renee home. An hour later my door bell rang. I started shaking. I was nervous to tell Edward the news; I still didn't want to believe it.

"Bella, what's going on?" he asked. We walked up to my room so we could talk.

"Well I went to the doctor today, I seen your dad and he told me some awful news." I breathed out nervously.

"What did he say." He looked at me with those damn green eyes again.

"Well he said" shit how could I tell him this. I didn't even want to know this.

"hesaidiwaspregnant" I said all together and fast. Edward just looked at me.

"Do what? Say that again."

"I'm pregnant." I looked down at the floor. I was ashamed. How could this happen to me.

"Whose is it?"

*****Keep the reviews coming*****


	11. Chapter 11

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight… Lucky her.

Well here is the next chapter. Sorry it's short but I think if I want to try and get a chapter out every other day they are going to be short. So bare with me and keep the great reviews coming.

Chapter 11

**EPV-**

What the hell had just happened here? One minute Bella was telling me to come over; I thought it was to spend time together. The next she sprang the pregnant shit on me. There's no way in hell it was mine. We are talking about Bella here. I was her first, and we have only been together. Shit, shit and shit. I thought. 'Did I even use a condom?' I couldn't even remember. That was bad. I guess I assumed she was on the pill just like every other girl. Damn.

"What the fuck Edward, you know it's yours."Bella looked at me now with these crazy eyes.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm just in shock. I think." Shit shock was right I was in triple fucking shock. What the fuck was my dad going to say? Damn.

"Edward, your dad is the one that told me I was pregnant. I didn't want you to tell him you were coming here. He would have put two and two together."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry." What did you really say to the girl you knocked up. Fuck. Bella just stared at me and started crying. Shit I could not deal with girls that cried, but face it I wanted to cry too.

"Bella, don't cry."

"What do you mean Edward, what else am I suppose to do."

"Bella we will figure it out." What was I thinking; I didn't know what to do either. I reached over to hug her and she pulled away from me. I know she was probably really scared. What seventeen years old wanted to be pregnant?

"Edward-what are we going to do?" she was actually talking about it now and not crying.

"Bella, we will figure it out." I hoped we would. I hugged her now, her warm body felt great next to me. I pulled her into a better hug. After awhile Bella finally laid down on her bed and when she fell asleep I made my way home.

It was 9pm now as I drove up to my house the lights were still on.

"Edward" my father called.

I went on it to his study to see what he wanted.

"Yea dad." I looked up at him.

"Can I ask you something?" Shit I thought.

"Sure dad."

"Have you seen Bella at school lately?"

"Dad I don't really pay attention. Why?"

"I was just wondering if she was dating. You know trying to keep up with Charlie and all."

"Oh dad, I really don't know. Sorry." Shit how could I lie to his face. I was an awful son.

"Okay. You okay son?"

"Yes why?"

"Just making sure, you seem a little stress."

"No dad I'm fine. Just got baseball and homework to think about."

"Night son" I made my way up to my room and threw myself on my bed and just screamed. 'FUCK'

BPV-

What was I going to do? I'm seventeen and just found out I was pregnant. I can't raise a baby. Or can I? Damn. How stupid am I? I have fucked up Edwards and my life, just by trying to act like an adult. Which I was far from it.

I woke up early to get in the shower and get ready for school. I only threw up once so far. I got dressed ran down stairs and grabbed a granola bar, my backpack and went on my way. I got to school. I felt stressed to begin with; I made my way on to my 1st hour. I set there listening to the teacher talking about what jobs we would want out of life. Please, did we really have to go there today...Ag I made it through 2nd hour and on to 3rd hour, I had this class with Alice and Angela. It was going to be hard to set there without one of them knowing something was up with me. Fifteen minutes into class I got this over powering feeling to run to the nearest bathroom. I got up and just ran out of class and straight to the first woman's restroom. Found the first stall and that was it. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and left the restroom.

My mind was racing I just couldn't take this today. I started to walk out the side door to go home. When someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Bella-you all right?" I turned to see Edward standing there.

"Um no." I said. Looking up at him. I pushed past him and went straight to my car.

****Leave me a review and I will see you on Saturday with a new chapter.****


	12. Chapter 12

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight-LUCKY HER!

First of all I have to say sorry for not getting this out on Saturday like I said. I have been so busy. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy. Tell me what you think. Leave me a review. Thanks

Chapter 12

**Edward-**

The week dragged by it was finally Friday. We won the game yesterday, no thanks to me and my mind. I had other things to deal with then baseball. I was thinking about Bella and her being pregnant. She still wasn't talking to me. I needed to change that. The last bell rang, and I was on my way to my car. No practice today. Bella wasn't in school today. I was starting to worry about her.

I jumped in my car and sped away to my house. I had to fucking try to call her or something. We had things to work out. I pulled my cell phone out and tried to call her again, voicemail again. This time I left a message-'Bella please talk to me' I guess I would just go to her house. I ran inside to my house and my mother was in the living room talking to someone on the phone about spring break plans for the family. Who could really think about that?

**Bella-**

I had no desire to go to school today. I felt sick and miserable. Edward has continued to call me since early this week when I left school. This was hard. I didn't know what to say to him any longer. What were we actually going to do? I looked over at my phone when I heard it buzz again. Damn that boy doesn't give up. I looked at the caller id and seen that it was Alice this time. Great. I grabbed it and pushed the talk button.

"Hello"

"Bella-please don't hang up. I figured you would answer if you seen it was Alice. We really need to talk. Can I come over please?"

I breathed into the phone. Fuck, I should have known he would try Alice's phone eventually.

"Whatever, I guess"

"Okay- thanks I will be over soon."

We hung up and I awaited his arrival. The door bell rang and I went down to answer it. Sure enough Edward was at the door.

"Come in." I shut the door behind him and we went on up to my room to talk in private. Who knew when Charlie would come home and over hear something he didn't need to hear yet.

I looked up into those amazing green eyes and that beautiful bronze hair. Damn he was fucking fine.

"So?" I asked.

"Bella, I don't want to fight. We need to talk about this and figure something out." He looked at me.

"Well let's see, want do you want to do Edward?"

"What are the options here anyway?"

What the hell did he want from me? He needed to grow some balls and spit whatever the hell he wanted out.

"Seriously- there is abortion, adoption or keep it Edward. You should know this stuff." I was getting angry again.

"Well Bella, do you want am abortion?" I stared at him hard like what kind of girl did he take me as?

"No, I can't do that."

"So what's left?" he paused and looked at me, hmm. "Adoption or keeping it."

"What do you want to do Edward?" I wanted to know how he really felt.

"Well I would definitely not do abortion. Then there's why go through nine months of caring a child to just give it away?" what the hell was he saying?

"I don't want an abortion Edward. I don't think I could carry a baby for nine months and give it away either. So where does this leave us?" I wanted him to come out and say it.

"I think we should just have the baby and raise it. What do you think to that?" He looked at me when he said that last part.

Shit. I think I wanted to keep it all along but how do you just do that?

"Edward I think we should just keep it to. How do we do that? We don't have jobs and we are still in high school depending on our parents." Of course Edwards's parents were rich, but that didn't mean they would support our baby.

"I know Bella, but we can do it. It will be hard we will just have to do it. Please Bella, what are you thinking I need to know."

"I'm thinking-hmm." I hesitated because I had this fucking urge to lose my lunch again. Fuck me. I got up and ran to the bathroom, with the door still open and lost my lunch. I felt a hand on my back.

"Bella you okay?"

"Yes. It's this damn morning sickness."

"Bella its not morning." I had to laugh at that.

"No Edward it's just what they call the sickness during pregnancy-the throwing up part. Your dad said it should fade around three months. If you ask me it couldn't be sooner."

I got up brushed my teeth again and turned into Edward, he hugged me; it felt so good to be in his arms again. It's so hard to be made at him. We walked back to my room and set on my bed.

"So when are we going to tell our parents?" Edward asked.

"Do we have to?" he laughed.

"I'm afraid so, let's do it together?"

**Edward-**

The next couple of weeks zoomed past and Bella and I were stuck at the hip together. She came to my baseball games with Alice and we hung out at her house or mine after school. Sooner or later my dad was going to put two and two together. I just didn't know when. It was Thursday and we were having a baseball scrimmage after school. Bella was going to the doctor today and at 11am and I wanted to go with her. I told Jasper that I was leaving, and I would be back after lunch. I caught up with Bella at my car and we were on own our way to visit my dad, Bella's doctor.

"When can you get a different doctor? I really don't want my dad as your doctor."

"Edward your dad is the best." I looked over at her and smiled.

"You realize your dad will figure out today?"

"I know and the sooner we let everyone know the sooner we can breathe a little better." We got out and I walked behind her and headed into the office. Bella went up and signed her name in and we set down.

"Bella." The nurse called. Bella got up and I followed her back to the room. They stopped at the scales to get her weight and the nurse jotted it down. She led us to the back room, I have been to this office a million times, and my father was going to have a cow.

"So Bella- How are you feeling?" the nurse was talking to Bella but looking straight at me.

"Good." She said to the nurse. She took her blood pressure and temperature and said my dad would be in soon. My dad walked in ten minutes later and looked at Bella and smiled, he looked over at me and you could tell he was in shock.

"Bella-how are you?"

"Fine I believe." He just stared at me.

"Okay guys what's up? Edward." He was waiting for me to say something.

"Dad. We were going to tell everyone."

"Edward, you lied to me."

"Dad-I was in shock myself." Bella was sitting there looking at both of us and you could tell she wanted to be anywhere else but here.

"Dad can we talk about this later, please? Bella came for her appointment." I was getting irritated.

"Yes. Sorry Bella. Okay let's do your ultrasound today." She looked scared. She was probably nervous that my dad and I had words and now she was gonna have to tell her parents tonight.

"Okay." She said so quiet.

"Bella put this gown on and I will be right back." He handed her a gown and walked out. Probably to call my mom and give her the lovely news. I looked at Bella she looked at me.

"Edward-what are we doing?" she was crying now. She was scared and I arguing with my father didn't help.

"Bella don't worry about it. Let's just do this ultrasound and get out of here. We will find a new doctor so you don't have to go through this again. I'm sorry." I pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss. She shook her head and stood up to change into the gown. There was a knock at the door. My dad came in with a nurse and a machine. Bella laid back and my dad put some gel on her stomach and started moving the probe around.

"Lets see- there's the head." My dad pointed out all the body parts. He said it was still early to tell what it was yet. I heard a thump, thump and my dad said it was the heartbeat.

"Great strong heartbeat." Bella just laid there I didn't know what she was thinking or feeling. I felt unbelievable. Once you hear that heartbeat. Things seem so real and I can't believe there's a baby there. My dad printed some pictures out and handed to Bella.

"Well it looks like you are due September 14th." Bella smiled.

"Bella you need to make another appointment for 3 weeks." We said okay and my dad left. I helped Bella wipe the gel off her stomach and she changed and we were on our way. She stopped by the front desk and made another appointment. We made it to my car and I started it up and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Edward could you just take me home please?" She looked at me.

"You're not going back to school today?"

"No I think I'm going to call my mom and such." I sped on to her house and let her out. I gave her a kiss and went on my way. I had a lot to deal with today also.

**Leave me a review and I will see you in a couple days…Thanks**


	13. Chapter 13

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.. Lucky her…

So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

Chapter 13

Bella-

As being pregnant wasn't bad enough now Dr. Cullen knew and I needed to tell my parents before the shit hit the fan. My mom was home today getting ready to go on another business trip. I walked into the living room and seen my mom sitting on the couch going through some of her work stuff.

"Hey mom, can we talk?" she looked at me, probably surprised that I was home early.

"Bella-why you home already?" she asked me.

"Well I just had a doctor appointment and I need to talk to you before you leave again." You could tell I was agitated at my mom; she was always on the run.

"Bella why did you go to the doctor? Are you sick?"

"Mom no I'm not sick I just need to tell you something." She had this weird look on her face like she was starting to figure something out. Great.

"No-Bella just say it's not true."

"Mom- I'm sorry. There's no easy way to say this, but I'm pregnant." She looked shocked and disappointed.

"How far along are you? Who's the father?" she was starting to freak out.

"Three months. It's Edward." She started pacing back and forth. She grabbed the phone and called my dad and told him to come home. He was in our drive way in like five minutes. Record time for him.

"Renee what's wrong?" he looked at me then at my mom.

"Charlie-Bella just told me some news and I think you should be here to hear it to." Shit I thought. He had his gun still on him. He was surely going to shoot someone.

"Bells-What's wrong sweet heart?"

"I'm pregnant dad." I said really fast and he looked like someone knocked the wind out of him. I felt so bad what a major disappointment I was.

"Do what? No way. Who's the father?"

"It's Edward dad." I was sitting there shaking.

"Get up Bella we are going to his house and talking to that boy." Charlie looked angry.

"Dad, he's at school still and he already knows. We are still together." Damn I wanted to shrink into the couch and pretend I wasn't here any longer.

"Bells how could you let something like this happen?" he stared at me. I started to cry.

"Dad I'm sorry. It just did."

"What are ya'll going to do about it?" Renée chimed in now.

"We have decided to keep it." I grabbed the pictures Dr. Cullen printed for me and handed to my mom. She just stared at them and started crying to.

"Bells we are going to go talk to his parents tonight. Do you even know what all this means?" well no fucking duh. I wasn't stupid I was actually in honor classes at school.

"Yes dad. A lot of responsibility." He had to go back to work so he left with reminding me that we were visiting the Cullen's tonight. My mom didn't say anything else to me she finished getting her stuff together, said goodbye and was on her way to work out of town. I went up to my room and laid on my bed. I fell asleep fast. I was asleep for a good hour when my phone started buzzing. I looked at it and I got a text from Edward.

Edward-What are you doing?

Bella-Laying on my bed.

Edward-Did you tell your parents?

Bella-Yes, my mom cried, and then she called my dad.

Edward-Damn, I'm sorry.

Bella-we are coming to your house after he gets off of work to talk to your parents.

Edward-Is your dad angry?

Bella-He actually took it better than I thought.

Edward-Until he sees me. Lol

Bella-I promise he won't bring his gun. Lol

Edward-You coming to my game today?

Bella-Sorry I got to stay around here until my dad gets home.

Edward-K. I will text you when I'm home.

I laid back down and was sound asleep. My dad got home at five and asked me to go to the diner with him to eat before we went to Edwards's house. He said he called and talked to Carlisle today and we were meeting at his house around 7pm tonight. That should be fun. We set in silence and ate dinner. After we drove over to Edward's house. I was freaking out. How must this look the Doctor's son and the Police Chiefs daughter. We were the next freak show for the town what a fairy tale. I looked at the drive way Alice's car was gone or parked in the garage. We got out and went to the front door. Carlisle got to the door and let us in.

"Charlie." Carlisle said and waved us into the living room. Esme was already sitting on a couch. I didn't see Edward.

"Edward will be here soon, he was still at his baseball game." Esme said to us.

"So Carlisle what is your perspective on this situation?" Charlie looked at Carlisle like they were the only two people in the room. I set on the loveseat across from Esme. She just kept staring at me and smiling. I have always liked her but I felt like I was on show to have everyone stare at me. Edward better hurry and get here so I wasn't taking on all the arguing and talk that was bound to happen.

I heard Carlisle and Charlie talking and just leaving Esme and I out of it. I was kind of glad, but honestly it didn't matter what they really said. We were still having this baby. Edward finally came around the corner. He looked so fucking hot he was wearing his Forks baseball t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair was still wet and tossed everywhere. Charlie looked up and Edward looked at him. Shit please don't kill the father of my baby.

"Dad. Charlie." Edward acknowledged them and looked at me. I was getting nervous. Edward walked over to me and set beside me and Charlie and Carlisle set on the couch next to Esme.

"Okay. We need to figure out what will go on from here on out." Carlisle said to us all.

It took two hours to figure out things and I still don't think we actually figured things out. Edwards's dad was worried about college and school. How we both were going to graduate and raise a baby. My dad was saying my life was ruined. Edward was telling everyone that we were going to raise the baby and go on with school and figure things out. Finally our parents compromised that there was no quitting school, no quitting sports for Edward and they weren't rising the baby but Carlisle said if Edward stayed in school, kept up with his school work and baseball that he would pay for anything so that Edward would not have to drop out and get a job. My dad finally left and said Edward could take me home later.

Edward-

That was the longest fucking hours of my life. I really thought Charlie was going to kill me. He was more reasonable than my dad. Bella and I were now in my room lying on my bed.

"So who won your game?" Bella asked.

"We did of course, did you have any doubts?" I said cocky.

"No" she laughed. She looked so cute in her t-shirt and jeans the basic Bella outfit. She was always hot to me. I leaned down to her and hugged her. It felt good to kiss her and just be near her. I put my hand over her stomach. I couldn't believe my baby was inside there. I still didn't know how to break the news to the guy's on the ball team that I was going to be a father. I was kind of scared.

"Bella have you told any of your friends yet?" she looked at me weird.

"No-have you?" I shook my head. It was getting late and I had to drive Bella home. So we got up and went on our way. I walked Bella to her door.

The next Month flew by. Bella was still getting sick a lot and we still haven't spread the word to our friends. Of course Alice knew but she was sworn to secrecy by my parents. Bella and I went back to doctor's office last week she was now four months pregnant and time was flying by. I had games at least three times a week lately and Bella and I rarely seen each other unless she showed up to the games. It was Saturday night and Bella was on her way to my house.

Bella-

I drove over to Edwards and walked up to the door. Carlisle answered and was pretty much happy to see me. I made my way on up to Edwards's room. He was lying on his bed watching TV.

"What you watching?" I asked him as I walked over to him.

"Hey-Breakfast Club-cheesy huh." He laughed out loud. I climbed on top of him. Kissing him lightly. He pulled my shirt up to reveal my little baby bump. He kissed my stomach. I tried to put my t-shirt back down.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"I'm so fat." He laughed now.

"Bella you are far from fat and you have a baby growing inside of you." He kissed me now and I kissed him back harder. I wanted him so bad. I grabbed at his shirt now helping him out of it. He grabbed at mine to. Next thing I knew we were both naked and he was sliding into me. It felt so good. He was kissing me up and down. I fell asleep in his bed that night.

Hope you liked it. See you in the next couple days with the next chapter.. Please review..


	14. Chapter 14

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight…LUCKY her…..

So here's the next chapter. I hope you like.

**Chapter 14**

**Bella-**

Angela was starting to get specious and I wanted to tell her so bad. I needed my best friend in all of this. I was close to five months and we still were not saying anything to anyone. I was wearing more hoodies to cover the obvious baby bump that grew more and more each day. Edward was still busy with baseball. He asked me last week to go the prom with him. Could you see me stuffing my huge belly into a tent? That would be laughable. Edward and I started hanging out together at school; more people knew we were a couple now. It was hard getting all the stares from his friends. It was like I wasn't good enough for him. His last girlfriend Tanya hated me. She was such a bitch. She started spreading rumors that I was tutoring Edward because there was no way he would ever want to be with me. The joke was on her though. I wasn't only dating Mr. Hot stuff I was having his baby.

We were walking holding hands down the hall when I had this weird feeling come over me. I felt dizzy. I stopped and I just felt so weak and the next thing I knew I was passing out on the floor.

**Edward-**

Bella and I were heading to science class holding hands and talking when all the sudden she stopped and just looked at me really weird. Then she passed out. Scared the shit out of me.

"Bella" I screamed. People were starting to crowd around. I yelled to someone to grab the nurse. She came running over to us.

"What happened?" she looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"We were walking to class, she stopped and passed out. Is she okay?" Alice came over to me now.

"Edward what's wrong?" she stared at me with this blank expression.

"Has she eaten today?" the nurse asked me.

"Yes." I looked around and looked at the nurse, I was really getting freaking scared now.

"She's five months pregnant." I said as everyone that was in ear shot stopped and stared. In the next five minutes the nurse called an ambulance and we were being shuffled into the ambulance and on our way to the hospital with Alice following in my car behind us. I yelled for Alice to call my father to meet us there.

When we arrived my father and Charlie were waiting. They rushed Bella back into the emergency room and left us standing there. I was now fucking terrified for Bella's life and our baby who we haven't even met yet. Charlie was freaking to and finally my father told us he was going on back to find out something.

It felt like he was in there forever. He finally came out.

"Bella is stable, she has what we call an early stage of preeclampsia and we are going to need to do some more tests and figure what's going on with her. They are moving her to a room and you will be able to see her soon. She has woke up and is in a little bit of shock." Carlisle said.

"What about the baby?" I asked my father. He looked straight at me.

"We are going to test and do an ultrasound to make sure everything is fine. You can come in when we do that if you would like." I shook my head yes. I was still losing it. Charlie was pacing back and forth. My mother walked in at that time and I went straight to her and hugged her.

A couple hours went by and Charlie finally got to see her and said I could go next. I walked back to her room and paused by the door. Took a breath and went on in. I walked in to see her lying on her bed looking very pale. She had an IV in her arm and just looked scared to. She looked up when I walked closer to her.

"Edward" she said softly.

"Bella are you okay?" I breathed in deep and grabbed her hand without the IV in it. She looked up at me and shook her head yes.

At that time my father came in with the ultrasound tech and they told us they were going to check the baby's vitals. Bella agreed and they clopped that cold gel onto her stomach. She just looked at me. Her stare was so blank and emotionless.

"Okay here's the head, heartbeat and everything seems to be great. Do you want to know what you are having?" Bella looked at me again. I shook my head, so she did to.

"Okay let's see, it looks like you are having a boy." No fucking way I thought. A son. That was awesome.

The tech and my father left and I reached for Bella's hand. I kissed it and she smiled to me.

**So sorry this is short. I just wanted to get this out there. Thanks for reading. Please review….**


	15. Chapter 15

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Lucky her…

Sorry it has taken me so long to post. I was finishing up my Finals. I promise to post twice this week.

Thanks.

**Chapter 15**

**Bella-**

I stayed in the hospital for two days. I was now lying in my bed at home. Thinking about the last couple of days and all that has happened. I couldn't believe that I passed out in front of half of the school. I was excited that I found out I was having a boy. Edward was there every minute while I was in the hospital. He was at his house now taking a shower and stuff so he could come back over and hang with me since I was on bed rest for the next week.

My father went back to work to catch up on his reports and of course my mother was gone. I was trying to read Romeo and Juliet but my stomach was begging for food. I couldn't wait for Edward to get here. The next week dragged on. Alice and Edward kept me company alternating days so they didn't miss so much school.

**Edward- **

These last two weeks was crazy. I went from scared shitless to very happy. My friends at school were in shock that I was going to be a father. I was excited to find out that we were having a boy. I couldn't wait to buy him his first baseball glove. Bella was getting irritated at staying in bed for over a week. She was ready to go back to school, but she was scared of what people were going to say to her. Let's face it girls were bitches when it came to certain things. They knew how to treat each other like shit. Guys said something and went on with their lives. I picked Bella up for her first day back to school. She looked nervous.

"You nervous?"

"just a little." Bella said to me. I felt for her. I parked my car and Bella and I were on our way to out lockers. I walked Bella to her first hour and left.

**Bella-**

I made my way to my desk. I was freaking nervous. I didn't want to deal with all the stares and talking behind my back. Tonya and Jessica made it to their seats, which was right in front of me. I notice them staring and whispering back and forth to each other. They had to know I could hear them.

'What did Edward ever see in her?' Tanya said.

'Guarantee it was just a fuck, and now he's stuck with a kid.' Jessica said to her. I couldn't believe they were acting like such bitches.

'She probably got pregnant on purpose.' Tanya laughed. I was freaking fuming. These stupid bitches were on my nerves. I had enough. I stayed in what seemed like the longest class of my life. The bell finally fucking rang and I was out of my seat. Edward was at the door already waiting for me. I saw Tanya flirting with him already.

I walked to him and he put his arms around me. We made our way to my locker. Edward didn't want me carrying my backpack to classes any longer. He said it was too much weight for me to be carrying. He was so freaking sweet. I was so glad that we had over a month of school left. I needed to breathe without these people here.

"Bella- You okay?" Edward asked me. He was holding my hand as we walked to 2nd hour.

"Yes, just people. There already staring and talking about me." I looked the other way. I wanted to cry. I wasn't a slut and these kids acted like I was.

"Who's talking about you?" he looked pissed.

"Don't worry about it. I got to get to class." That's all I needed to be late for class and have everyone staring at me more.

The day dragged on. Finally the last bell rang and Edward was on his way to baseball practice and I was riding home with Alice. I loved Alice she was always happy and her whole attitude on life made me smile.

"Bella you want to get something to eat?" Alice asked me.

"Sure, thanks Alice. It's been a rough day." I smiled at her. God love her she was a great friend.

**Edward-**

The next month flew by. School was out in one week. Bella was now six and half months pregnant. My dad hooked us up with a gynecologist in his building. Bella had a small basketball belly. She always said she was fat. I just laughed at her. Her mother was still gone a lot. I never really understood that one. Charlie was starting to let me stay over with Bella and her at my house. He said there was not much more trouble we could get into.

There was a huge party down at the river that Emmet really wanted me too. I really didn't want to drag Bella out to a party. But these days she was outgoing and really feeling good.

It was Saturday and Charlie was at work. Bella spent last night at my house. She was in the shower. I was lying in bed. I needed to get up. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Bella and I were supposed to go to the mall later. Bella came out of the bathroom with only her bra on and a pair of stretch skinny jeans. She looked so fucking hot. She walked up to me.

"Do you think you can help me with this freaking shirt." I looked at her weird.

"What do you mean? Slip it over your head." I laughed.

"Funny. Alice got me this and it goes over and ties in the back, it's some new maternity shirt she got me." She laughed at me.

"Okay" I pulled her to me and kissed her neck and put my arms around her, she started kissing me. She still made sparks zing through me. I loved this girl.

"If you don't stop we are going to be late, Alice will be in her yelling at us." Bella laughed. Next thing I knew Bella helped me out of my briefs and I helped her out of her jeans.

"I thought you were in a hurry." I laughed and kissed her again.

"Well if you hurry we can have a little fun." She laughed again. She was so happy these days, especially since school was out in one week.

Sorry to cut this short but I wanted to get it out there to let you all know I was still writing.

Thanks. Please review…


	16. Chapter 16

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight… Lucky Her.

So here's the next chapter. Please review…

Chapter 16

**Bella-**

With one week of school left. I was excited, to not have to worry about the kids at school snickering about me and all. It was nice being able to have Edward stay at my house and me at his. We just finished taking a shower and were getting dressed to go to the mall. Alice decided it was a good idea to start getting some baby stuff. I was kind of excited about baby shopping.

We all crammed into Emmett's Hummer. We were flying down the highway heading to Seattle to shop at the big mall there. The guys were all talking about some party that was happening at the lake tonight. I personally didn't give a shit, but I knew Edward wanted to go. We arrived in Seattle finally. Made our way to the mall. We all went in and Alice was going crazy talking about all the different stores she and Rose wanted to go to. I wanted food actually.

"Let's eat." I smiled up at Edward. He had to feed me and his boy soon. We both missed breakfast this morning. Esme probably made a great one to.

"I'm starving to. Hey guys we are going to go find the food court. You all want to go or meet up later?"

Of course they were excited about shopping so Edward and I made our way to the food. We agreed on Subway. I got a foot long turkey and a bag of chips and lemonade. Edward got a club foot long and we grabbed some seats and started eating. I of course ate my foot long plus a fourth of Edwards. He just laughed at me.

"Got to feed the boy there." He said rubbing my stomach. I started to blush. He leaned in and kissed me.

We made our way to Pottery Barn, only because Alice had called us like six times saying we needed to meet her there.

"So Alice what's the big deal?" Edward asked.

"You got to see this crib and bedding. It's so cute." She was jumping up and down. Smiling and pointing the stuff out to Edward and me.

"Alice that had baseball's on it." I laughed. Edward looked excited.

"Let's get it." Alice and Edward said at the same time.

We walked out of Pottery Barn with a new crib a changing table and bedding all that would be delivered to Edwards's house tomorrow. We then went on to some baby stores. Alice piled baby clothes and stuff Jaspers and Edwards's arms.

"Alice we don't need all this stuff."

"Yes you do and we are getting it." Alice said.

We made it back to Edwards. The boys helped bring things in. while the girls and I ran upstairs to get ready for the party tonight.

I went into Edward's room looking through my clothes. What did a pregnant girl wear to a party? Just then Edward walked in. He put his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked as he kissed my neck some more. That always drove me nuts.

"I was just seeing what I had to wear."I turned into him and kissed his mouth.

**Edward-**

I grabbed a pair of black jeans and a grey t shirt and a flannel shirt. I watched Bella try on three different outfits. Finally she put on some leggings and a flowy shirt. Of course she looked beautiful. We all left the house two hours later and jumped into Emmett's hummer again.

The party was in full swing and I was on my fifth beer. I looked over to Bella who was standing by Alice. She looked pretty bored. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss. Just then Jessica and Tanya walked up.

"Hey Eddie. Want to dance?" Tanya said to me. Was she kidding? Surely she knew by now that Bella was pregnant. Come on.

"Tanya, I have told you time and time again. Not in this lifetime." Bella smiled up at me. I rapped my arms around her. She kissed me and I kissed her back.

The week flew by and school was finally over. It was now summer and we were finally seniors. It felt great. Bella had her seven month check up on Tuesday and we were excited just to see how big the boy was getting.

Bella- you want to go for ice cream?" I yelled up the stairs to Bella. She was in her bedroom getting dressed for the day.

"Um. Sure." She came down the stairs looking gorgeous as ever.

Her dad was sitting in the living room watching baseball on TV. I reached up and whispered to her.

"You look so fucking hot." She giggled.

"Funny. But thanks." She said.

**Sorry this is short but I am having writers block. I'm not sure where I want to go with this. **

**Any suggestions would be great. Please review…..**


	17. Chapter 17

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Lucky her.

Okay so here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it.

Chapter 17

**Edward-**

It was the longest summer for Bella. The bigger she got the more miserable she was. We were back in school now and we were seniors. Bella wanted to go to school until she delivered. It was now September 10th and we were sitting in English class. The teacher was rattling off Shakespeare. I was watching Bella from my seat next to her. She kept making the weirdest faces.

"Bella" I whispered to her. She looked over to me and smiled.

"What?" she looked miserable. She started breathing weird.

"Bella what's wrong?" she looked at me.

"I think it's time." She stared deep into my eyes.

"What." I said loud. The whole class looked back at us.

I got up and grabbed our stuff and grabbed Bella's arm. I helped her out of the chair and we made our way out of the classroom. I told the teacher she was in labor and she said go. We made it to my car and were on our way to the hospital.

"Bella breath." I said.

"Edward are you kidding me right now. Just hurry please."

"I thought we had another week?"

"I guess you thought wrong." She was snapping at me. It was kind of cute.

We got to the hospital and I helped her out of the car.

"I can get the door myself, Edward." She snapped again.

"Bella I'm sorry." We made our way into the hospital and up to martnity floor. We got to the desk and I checked her in and they took her to the room and helped her into a gown and put an IV in. I called her father and my parents and told them that we were here. As I walked back into her room, I heard Bella scream.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked. She was standing by her bed and her water just broke.

"Shit. That hurt."

**Bella**-

I just had the worst contraction. Then my water broke just my luck today. Of all days to go into labor, I was feeling miserable all summer long and the start of school.

"I'm fine. Just help me into bed please." I said. He then helped me onto the bed. Two hours of the worst labor came. My dad and the Cullen's came by and were now in the waiting room. My mother was gone. She came home one day this summer and told my father that she couldn't deal with it any longer. She met some baseball player and was seeing him for the past six months. My father was devastated. He was actually taking it better than I thought. It wasn't like she was ever there before. She was always away on business trips. My father was very excited about the baby. It was weird, he was really getting used to this baby thing.

I was in labor for three hours now. I was screaming at Edward and he was trying so hard to do anything I asked of him. I looked at him, he looked a little scared. I was scared to.

"Edward- I love you." I said to him. He walked closer to me and kissed me.

"I love you to baby." He said. Little did he know he was never touching me again? This shit hurt like hell. Just then the nurse came in and wanted to check me again.

"Okay it looks like you are a 10, I will go get the doctor." She left and I thought oh shit.

"Edward- I'm scared." He came to my side and kissed my forehead.

"Babe don't be. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Just think we are going to have a beautiful son soon." He kissed me again.

Just then the doctor came in followed by a few other nurses and such. They pulled off the bottom of the bed and prepared me to push.

"Okay Bella- I need you to push for ten seconds and then I will let you breathe. Ready?"

I started pushing while the nurse was counting- and 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10.  
"Set back and breathe." Edward was right there holding my hand. Then she started counting again. We did this for like ten more times.

"Okay Bella I can see the head. One more bid push will get the head out."

I bared down and push really hard. I let out a scream. I grabbed Edwards hand and squeezed hard. In the next few minutes I had pushed so hard I felt like something was being ripped out of me. Then I heard it. A screaming cry. I started crying myself. The doctor laid my baby on my chest and asked Edward to cut the cord. It was like the most perfect moment. I kissed his little head. He was perfect, ten toes and ten fingers. The nurse took him from me to weigh him and such.

Edward followed her over to the baby being cleaned and weighed. He took pictures while watching them take care of the baby. While that was happening I was being cleaned up. Followed by new sheets and stuff.

**Edward-**

He was so cute. Bella did a great job. I took pictures of them cleaning him up and such. I knew Bella would want them later for the baby book Esme got her. Finally the doctor and nurses had everything cleaned up and gave Bella the baby back. They left us alone for a bit and said they would be back to take the baby to the nursery for his first bath.

I walked over to Bella and kissed her lips and kissed my baby boys head.

"You did great Bella. I love you."

"Thanks. I love you too."

We spent the next thirty minutes just sitting there with our new family. Finally I told Bella I was going to get the family.

Charlie came in first with Esme, Carlisle, and Alice following behind him.

"Bella he's beautiful." Charlie reached down and gave Bella a kiss on the head. Alice was behind everyone oohing and ahhing over the baby. She brought three baby outfits with her.

"Bella-Edward you all did great." Esme said to us.

"Thanks."

**So tell me what you all think. Thanks for all the reviews and adding my story to your alerts and favorites.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things of Twilight. Lucky her…**

Here's the next chapter. I'm thinking about finishing this story up so I can move on to college life. Hope everyone is doing great. Keep the reviews coming.

Chapter 18

**Edward-**

My son was amazing. I have grown to love him since the minute he was born. Bella was an amazing mother. It was like a natural instinct to her that she just fell into. It had been one month since Mason Thomas Cullen was born. I was back in school. Bella was on maternity leave and had two more weeks before she had to go back. Esme had agreed to watch Mason for us. So the only thing was actually getting Bella to leave him.

"Edward- can you believe how big he is now?" Bella asked me. I looked at him he was the perfect baby.

"He's beautiful, the perfect you and me together." I leaned over and kissed her. She was beautiful herself. It was funny she was always saying for the last month that she was so fat. She went right back to the size she was before she was ever pregnant.

"Thanks." She blushed. I loved that blush.

**Bella-**

I was amazed that I gave birth and I had a beautiful baby boy. I couldn't believe the time had flown. I had school in two weeks if I wanted to graduate with Edward this spring.

"I have school in two weeks; you think I can catch up?" I asked Edward.

"You will have no problem catching up with everyone." He said to me. God I loved him so much. He was now rocking Mason in the rocking chair in his room. Esme had made a whole room for Mason across from Edwards. Of course at night he still slept in Edwards's room in his bassinet. I have waked up a million times putting my hand over him to make sure he was breathing. No one ever told you how much you would worry when you had a child.

Edward was in the off season of baseball. I was amazed by how much he grew up over the time of me getting pregnant and now.

The last two weeks flew by because here I was waking up at Edwards getting ready to get into the shower for school. Edward was still in bed, I would let him sleep a little longer. I looked over at Mason and he was sleeping also. I grabbed my clothes and jumped into the shower. I walked out of the bathroom drying my hair not expecting to see Edward holding Mason.

"Hey." I said as I walked over to them.

"Hey he woke up. I changed him and was about to feed him."

"Let me do that, while you jump in the shower." I smiled at him. He handed Mason to me and walked on to the bathroom.

I set there holding my son. Feeding him and rocking him. I didn't notice I was crying. How was I supposed to leave him today? This was going to be a long day. Edward came out of the bathroom then.

**Edward**-

I looked up and seen Bella rocking Mason and notice she was crying. I walked over to her and set next to her on my bed.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I'm fine. I just don't know if I can leave him." She looked up at me. She was rubbing her hand over his hair.

"Bella- he's going to be fine. My mom will have him."

"I know. I'm just really emotional for some reason." I leaned over and kissed her.

We walked down stairs and met my mom in the kitchen. She was ready to take Mason. She loved him so much. We made our way out to my car. Bella set in the passenger seat; I looked up to her and kissed her.

"Bella you will be fine." I kissed her again and made my way to the school.

**Bella-**

I made it through that day and all the way to the end of the year. Edward and I graduated with top honors. My dad was always there to help out when I needed him. Edwards's parents were great. Alice was the best aunt ever. My mom was a different story since I haven't talked to her in awhile. Edward and I were adjusting to being parents and learning to deal with real life. We were both accepted to the same college. We were going to live in a house that Carlisle bought for us. Things were great. Mason was great.

More to come. They have college to live, party, and maybe even a marriage?

Thanks for the reviews.

Enjoy…..


End file.
